


"Goodbye, Connor. I'm going to miss you."

by kanatayuko



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanatayuko/pseuds/kanatayuko
Summary: Androids outliving humans is a common knowledge, but now Connor has to experience it. A fic about Hank's last moments with Connor.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	"Goodbye, Connor. I'm going to miss you."

It was different, Connor thought.

He would always try to shield Hank if they were under attack. He would always jump from a cliff if it meant saving Hank. He would gladly sacrifice himself for Hank in a heartbeat, if necessary. No doubt about it.

But this time it was different.

He couldn't do anything now.

"Connor," Hank called, voice weak. He gestured Connor to come closer. Connor stood beside Hank's bed, and the older man took his hand. Connor gripped it tightly with both hands, not wanting to let go. He had an almost impeccable memory - it hurt him thinking how much had changed since their first encounter almost 20 years ago. Hank wasn't very young when Connor first met him, but he wasn't weak. The former lieutenant's current condition saddened Connor greatly. He knew this would happen one day - he thought he was prepared for it, but he was wrong. All he could feel was sadness.

"You know, ever since I lost Cole, I lost... My will to live. I never expected myself to live this long," he squeezed Connor's hands gently. "But you changed that, Connor. And for that, I'm really grateful. I was mean to you at first, thinking you were just a heartless machine, but you are not. You are my partner, my friend, and my lifelong companion... You saved my life. Not once or twice, but always. You are very important to me."

Connor could feel tears running down his cheeks. His grip on Hank's hands tightened. Hank continued.

"You are not a replacement for Cole, nobody could ever replace him, but... I love you like a son," Hank smiles. "Thank you, Connor. I'm really glad I met you,"

By now Connor was openly crying, sobbing - he couldn't stop his tears. Emotions overcame him and he hugged Hank, not wanting to let go. "I love you too, Hank, I-" he said between sobs. "I-I wouldn't have become who I am now if I had never met you," He was practically clinging to Hank. "I'm... I'm really lucky to meet you, Hank. I really am. I don't want to lose you."

"Heh," Hank let out a chuckle. "Who would think some emotionless android you had the misfortune of meeting in a bar would be someone crying his heart out when you're in your deathbed? Certainly not me," Hank hugged Connor tightly. "Goodbye Connor, I'm going to miss you. I really am going to miss you," he closes his eyes. "Finally I can meet Cole again in the afterlife,"

Connor felt Hank's arms slipping off him and he stared at him, shocked. He hugged Hank's motionless body again in tears. Death is absolute for humans - they will never come back. Connor wanted to scream. He felt great sorrow run through him, suffocating him. He stayed like that for a while before pulling away and wiping away his tears.

_Hank might no longer be here_ , he thought. But he would always be alive in his heart, and no one can take it away from him.


End file.
